


Immortal Doesn't Mean Immune

by aravenwood



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Food Poisoning, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Whump, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: There was only one word for it. Pitiful. Nicolo di Genova, former soldier of the Crusades and 900 year old immortal, looked pitiful.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191





	Immortal Doesn't Mean Immune

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So since this movie came out I've watched it twice and come up with about twenty different ideas for fics, none of which I've actually been able to write down. But I enjoy the idea of these guys still experiencing the pain and illness which comes with being human, even if they're immortal. That's an idea I want to experiment with more, but for now have a Nicky sickfic!
> 
> Enjoy!

There was only one word for it. Pitiful. Nicolo di Genova, former soldier of the Crusades and 900 year old immortal, looked pitiful. He was curled up in the centre of the bed he shared with Joe, shivering and sweating, his thin grey t-shirt clinging to his back. His eyes were clenched shut and his arms wrapped around his stomach, and every few minutes he would let out another quiet whimper. He looked nothing like the man Joe had fought alongside with for hundreds of years. Now he just looked young and afraid, surrounded by blankets he’d pushed aside during a feverish haze and the sheets beneath him soaked through with sweat.

It had been 900 years, and food poisoning was still as frightening to witness as ever. Joe sat at Nicky’s side, one hand resting on his back and stroking small circles between his shoulder blades. He could feel every muscle tense as another wave of cramps assaulted Nicky, forcing another pained whimper from the other man’s lips. “Shhhh. It’s alright, mi amore. Just breathe,” he soothed, and leaned down to press yet another kiss to Nicky’s brow. When he tried to sit up again, he found himself unable to straighten all the way up as trembling fingers wrapped around the hem of his t-shirt. “Alright Nicolo, I will hold you,” he said softly and slung an arm over Nicky’s waist.

After a few minutes of tense, twitching muscles and continuous whimpers from Nicky, the man beneath him fell limp, even his hand falling from its grip on Joe’s shirt. His breaths came in gasping pants which spoke tales of his exhaustion – he’d awoken in the middle of the night with a stomach ache and had spent the next hour doubled over the toilet bowl, throwing up everything he’d eaten in the last 24 hours and waking the entire house in the process. Andy had been the one to ply Joe with blankets and bottles of water, while Nile closed all the windows in the house to prevent Nicky from getting a chill and left an empty bucket at the side of their bed in case Nicky needed it. It was well past noon now, and he’d been unable to even nap without being assaulted with waves of pain and nausea.

And speaking of nausea… Joe both heard and felt Nicky swallow convulsively. Joe immediately sat up and grabbed the bucket Nile had left at the side of their bed. He wedged it between his knees and wrapped an arm around Nicky, pulling him upright and positioning him over the bucket. Barely a second later Nicky was retching into the bucket, his shoulders convulsing with each dry heave. The sounds were violent enough that Joe couldn’t help but wince, and focused his attention on stroking Nicky’s back and whispering soothing words in his ears.

Once again he found himself hating that immortal didn’t equate to immune. Maybe they couldn’t die, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t suffer just like everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
